1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a platelike article intended as floor covering having at least one integral base element in form of a latticework surrounded by a rim and provided with slots located in said rim for installation of said platelike article, and having a textile covering material arranged at one side of said base element.
The invention relates also to a floor covering article including a plurality of integrally shaped base elements bonded at one side to a common textile material forming the walking surface thereof, each base element having the shape of a latticework enclosed by a lateral ring member and located at a distance from a respective adjacent base element thus defining a gap therebetween.
The invention relates further to a method of installing a floor covering including a platelike article having a plurality of integral base elements located at a distance from each other and forming a gap therebetween, which base elements are covered by a common textile-like covering material forming the walking surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Floor covering articles which are installed in enclosed rooms or in the open, for instance on patios, are generally known. The plates used consist either merely of a covering material which is placed directly onto the floor being covered or then of a base element and a covering element forming the walking surface proper, which elements are placed onto the ground. The covering material of these elements is bonded to the floor and the base elements thereof may be interconnected by coupling members.
The structure of these known floor coverings is however such, that it is impossible to install electrical cables under the covering material forming the walking surface. It is furthermore not possible to easily replace individual worn or damaged elements, partly due to the fact that they are bonded by means of a bonding agent to the floor.
A further drawback of known floor covering articles is the fact that their placing and installing is a time-consuming task.